


Love conquers all things

by FlylerWarrior



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlylerWarrior/pseuds/FlylerWarrior
Summary: So we all remember why Alex and Maggie broke up right? A year passed since Maggie left National City. You will get to know how Maggie returns and if they give love a try again. The story will show us what Sanvers will go through and how they handle the problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Story is from August 2018

Love conquers all things

 

After Maggie left the city, she worked at the police department in her new city. A year has passed since she left NC. Her next Mission would be her last one before Vacation and she planned to visit Kara, James and the others in NC but then she remembered why she left the city. 

On her mission they rescued the parents of 2 little girls but then she saw this cute little baby boy who´s family they couldn´t rescue. Seeing this little boy alone and crying Maggie felt bad. She took him on her arms and as she held him she immediately remembered Alex. As she held this little boy she realized why she did not want kids a year ago. 

As Maggie sat down at home she could not forget this little boy and she could not stop thinking about Alex so she decided to visit National City on Vacation.

In National City :   
Maggie went to visit the Deo. She talked to everybody but the Danvers were on a Mission. She decided to go home and think about what she should say to Alex and how..

 

The next day at Alexs house :  
Maggies POV:  
What should I say? Maybe I just leave before she opens the door. While I was thinking and waiting for her to open the door, she opened the door. “Hey Alex.. How are you ? “I asked her.   
She looked very shocked and answered with a shaky voice “Hi what brings you here ? “

I can´t stop starring at her I didn´t know that it would take me so much to get something out of my mouth. 

I said “Uhm I am here over the vacations. I went to the DEO yesterday but the Danvers sisters weren´t there so I thought it would be nice to say HI to you 2 too.” 

As I spoke to her I saw that it wasn´t easy for her to remain calm and act as neutral as she could. Because it wasn´t for me either.

“So you will leave again after vacation …? “She said sounding sad. I took a moment to think about it before giving her an answer and then said that I didn´t think so far and that I just want to enjoy my time here. I saw little hope in her eyes after she heard my answer. 

Alexs POV:  
Great news knowing that she is not sure about leaving again after her vacations here. Looking at her I realized how much I missed her. How much I missed her dimples and her head tilt. It will be hard to see her.. It´s a complicated situation. My feelings are so mixed I want to tell her how much I missed her but what about the reason I broke up with her?

Suddenly she asked me the question I wanted to ask her too looking down “Are you seeing someone ? “ 

I was excited and therefore answered quickly “No “. 

Maggie started laughing and said “alright Danvers calm down haha “. “ I am very calm haha and what about you ? “I asked her and noticed that I was blushing. 

Alex and Maggie kept talking about quite everything that happened in this year. Then Maggie stood up to leave. Alex thanked her for coming around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie meeting and Alex being a caring cutie.

A new day in National City people :

As Maggie woke up she checked her phone. Did she wait for a call or a message from Alex or someone else ? At the same time Alex woke up and she did the same.

Maggies POV:  
Should I call her or maybe just text her? I think I will call her I don´t have so much time and I missed her and I missed spending time with her..   
OH Alex is calling ? Weird moment..

"Do you have plans for today ?” she asked me sounding happy.

“No I just wanted to call you asking you if you wanna hang up today but then you called “I answered her.

It somehow made me happy to know that I am her first thought in the morning.

“ I would like to spend a little time with you .. so see you at our place at 2pm?” she asked excited.

“ See you Alex “ I said to her with a big smile.

1.50 PM at the Bar :

Alex´s POV:  
OH GOSH !! I NEED TO RELAX.. I really don´t know why I am so nervous.

While I asked for a scotch I heard a familiar voice “ Danvers !!” I turned around and there she was standing looking hotter than hell ..

I remained calm and gave her a little smile while she walked in my direction.

“ You look good” I unconsciously told her and then realized it. “ Thanks.. you 2.” She said.

As we talked a while about the news at the DEO she seemed absent-minded. I asked if everything was ok.. I had to ask twice because she didn´t react the first time. I only saw her a few times looking thoughtful and said and this had to do with her past.

“ Maggie what happened ? You are somewhere else with your mind. I only saw you a few times like you do right now and it was always the same reason.. “ 

She looked down and she didn´t answer so I held her by her face and raised her head. She started crying and that was the moment I did not think about what I'm doing I just hugged her and held her tight.

“ I´m really greatful. Thank you.” She said while she was crying. It hurt to see her like that.

“ I am always here Maggie .. so you wanna tell me what happened ? “ I asked her with a soft voice.

she wiped away the tears, began to smile and said “It´s ok. Let´s just enjoy the rest of the time before the DEO calls you hahah. “  
I nodded my head with a smile.

3rd POV:  
They spend a lot of time. Played pool, drank something and danced together and then Maggie remembered their last night before she left .. She stopped dancing took another glass to drink and sat down. Alex noticed and sat down next to her. She didn´t say anything just sat their next to Maggie and was silent.

Maggies POV:  
I don´t know how to say it , there is so much in my mind that I want to tell her. I don´t know if she will like what I want to say.. but I can´t hold it back anymore wasn´t this the reason I returned ?

“ I need to tell you something Alex .. It was nice to spend time with you today I really missed it , I have missed you. You were the last thing on my mind everyday .. it was a tough year without you. “  
She interrupted me..

She held my shoulder and said: “ Maggie I .. I think today is not the right day to talk about it.. you have drank much and it wasn´t your best day !”

I stopped talking …but I wasn´t drunk I knew that I wanted to tell her all of this. I knew what happened today and I literally get to know everyday that life can be so short and this was what I was scared about. Afterwards she accompanied me home so nothing happened to me.

“ Good night Alex.. I hope we can talk about it tomorrow.” I said sleepy even if I hadn´t drunk so much. She just answered with “ Night Maggie .. sleep well “

At Alexs house :

Alexs POV:  
Why does she want to talk with me about it? Why today after her tough day .. I just don´t understand it. So here I go again a night without sleep.. She just drunk too much she will forget till tomorrow.

Alex calls kara :

“ Kara ? well you know I spend the day today with Maggie right ?” I started .

“ yeah I know. How was it ? did you two had fun together ? she asked me.

“ It had ups and downs.. but it was good to spend a day with her ” I said and then Kara asked me if I was crying and I started to cry aloud. It didn´t took her long to come here.

And as she arrived she sat down  next to me and hugged me “ What happened I thought you had a good day ..?” after a while I calmed down and told her why I was crying ..

Kara replied asking me “ Alex I don´t believe that the reason is that she started to tell you how much she missed you .. “ and then I answered “ You know … it literally is because I feel bad . 

We both had hard times but I had you I had winn and the others but she was all alone.. I want her but then there are my mom feelings and I don´t know what I should answer her . I don´t want to break her heart again…

“ Don´t worry Alex.. and this is the point where you need to listen to your heart and you will find the right decision!” She said it so easy .. 

“ Maybe you are right but now I have to find out what my heart wants.” Was all I said to her before I fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Alexs heart want ? What will she do ? Will Maggie try again and talk with Alex about it ?
> 
> Well maybe you will get all answers in the next part.. be curious lovely reader! <3 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie opening up to Kara.   
> Someone getting shot

After Maggie got a call from unknown :

Why deosnt she talk with me about it ? I think I will call kara this would be better. I don't have much Time 

*CALLS KARA*

“Kara I need your help !” I said with a calm voice . and then she said “ Shall we meet somewhere. I think it would be better but its up to you!” . It was a good Idea so I agreed .

I was nervous while I was waiting for her to come and meet me. “ Ah there you are ! Hey missed you Kara “  I said and she smiled and gave me a hug.

“ Everything ok ? How can I help you ?” she asked me and I replied “ Well it´s a little bit complicated.. I don´t know how much time I have left to talk to Alex and then when I start talking about us she rejects me. 

This makes it harder for me!” she looked irritated and asked me “ What do you mean with you don´t know how much time you have left? Alex said you will stay for the vacation? “ 

I didn´t knew how to explain her what I meant so I just said “ yeah that’s what I thought but I got a call so my plans may change .. “ “ ok go on !” she said and then I explained her what I wanted to tell Alex .

“ A year has passed now right ? And it was a hard one for both of us I think. The reason for our break up were her feelings to be a mom, which she would master so good.. we all know that I said that I don´t want to be a mom and I lost Alex but the only reason for this was that I was scared “

“ Scared of what maggie ?” she interrupted me ..” scared of messing up as a mom, scared to see my child getting judged because it has 2 moms .. but I couldn´t explain any of these reasons to her. 

I have been going trough so much in the last year ..  
I realized that I don´t want to live without Alex, I  realized that I don´t want to lose the chance of getting a little family with her just because I was scared .. 

I missed her Kara .. I really missed her smile, her voice, her hugs I missed everything about her. And I have no chance to talk to her about all these things because she doesn´t want to talk about it.” 

And then Kara told me something I didn´t expect  
“ Maggie .. Alex had a hard year too , she feels bad for you because you had to go trough this hard time alone , she is scared to talk about it because she doesn´t want to end up again like the last time. 

There were times she wanted to call you but she couldn´t , there were times she was thinking about her decision and if it was a mistake to let you go. 

I think after you returned and were ready to talk about all these things she tries to find out what she really wants …you or to be a mom .. “ 

I was silent for a moment and then said “ but  I am ready for a beautiful family life with alex .. And all I want from you is you telling Alex what I wanted to tell her if I immediately need to leave.. “ 

Kara looked surprised and told me that she will tell Alex what I want to talk about with her and that I don´t know when I have to leave. So that I have the chance to talk to Alex.

Then we both left because we had so much to do today.

Later at the DEO:

Kara saw Alex at  the deo and told her everything she talked about with Maggie. Alex decided to talk with Maggie about it but after work .

After DEO:

Alexs POV:  
“Bye kara “ I said and then she answered “ Go talk to Maggie !! “ I walked out and waved her a last time.

What should I do .. ? First of all I will go home eat something and then I think I will talk to Maggie. I can´t run away from this conservation forever..

Then I got a call . It was Maggie the only thing she could say was “ Danvers!” 

 

I went straight to her and called Kara on the way to her .

At Maggies House :  
As I arrived I saw that the door was a little bit open and then I ran in I called for Maggie but I didn´t get an answer so I looked everywhere and then found her lying on the ground. She was bleeding .

 

Kara came and I just asked her to take Maggie to the Deo.

At the DEO:  
It was so painful to see her there and not being able to help her..

“Kara .. I .. I couldn´t talk to her . She can´t go now , she can´t leave me like this. I should have talked to her earlier , I should have been there when all of this happened. All I feel is pain. I know now what my heart wants and I couldn´t tell her .. why did all of this happen ? Why Maggie ? Did she knew it all the time ? She said she don´t know how long she has to talk to me .. but why didn´t she say anything ? “ 

I started crying and then Kara looked at me and said “ don´t worry alex she will be good soon.. “  
but I saw it in her eyes that it doesn´t look so good for Maggie .. it´s bad .

I don´t wanna lose her now. She just returned this is too short . I know what I want .. I want a real and a happy life with the love of my life. With a dog and so much more..  
   
Then Kara and J ´onn came .. they both hugged me and I knew something bad happened to Maggie then J´onn said that Maggie fell into the coma.. I fell down on my knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Maggie and what will Alex do ? Who shot Maggie ? Will they find out ?


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was at Maggies side every day

 

A few days later :

Alexs POV:  
When will she wake up ? Thinking about all that could have been different makes me lose my mind.

“ Visit Maggie ? “ kara asked me and I nodded with my head.

At Maggies Room:  
“ Hey Mags ! It´s me again.. just wanted to look after you I am trying to stay strong but I can´t .. “

I held her hand and sat down next to her.. While I was talking about stupid things I could have made better she moved her finger.. I called for Kara and the others . She slowly woke up.

After a few hours :  
“ You´re okay Mags ? “ I asked her and she smiled saying “ I am good Danvers “ I sat down next to her , held her hand and started to tell her what I wanted to tell her before all of this happened. 

“ Maggie I am so sorry .. I just had to find out what my heart wants and then I found out and then all of this happened but now I have to tell you what my heart wants..   
My heart wants you, I want you .. I want a happy and real life with you ! I want to have a dog with you , I want that house, I want to go to bed by your side and wake up with you on my side, I want to hug you whenever I want, I want to kiss you as much as I can, I want to dance with you I .. I want all of our firsts you remember? I held on for you and this time you held on for me. I need you ! I missed you, your beautiful head tilt and your dimples that make my heart melt everytime. I don´t want to live without you! You are all I need and all I want .. you made me find myself .I LOVE YOU MAGGIE SAWYER !!"

“ I love you  Alex Danvers” she said with a big smile on her face..

Maggies POV:  
Are all of the things she said what her heart really wants or is it just because all of this happened to me ? I want to ask her but it felt so good to hear everything she said.. 

I still couldn´t tell her the things I wanted to tell her maybe I should tell her now or I just wait till time passes by and I can be sure that this is what she wants because she loves me and not because she could have lose me.

“ Soo , did I miss anything important ? “ I asked out loud .   
She looked at me and asked me “ Who did this to you ? Do you know him or her ? Did you know that something like this could happen ? “ 

I took a deep breath and said “ Slow down Danvers .. I am good can we talk about this later ? “ and then she replied “ sorry I was just scared and now you are here and it .. I don´t know we can talk about it later for sure .” 

I smiled and said” I know Alex .. when can  I leave ? “ she looked at me and I saw her ( you´re joking ) face and then she answered “ First of all you woke up a few hours ago and you have to rest! The best way is that you stay with me after you leave the DEO.. “ 

I didn´t know what to say  .. I had to find the one that did this to me without getting anyone in trouble. I just nodded because I knew that I had no other chance..

After 2 hours :

Kara´s POV:  
“You can leave now Maggie. It feels good to see you back together again” I said  and I noticed Maggies face at that moment but I didn´t say anything. I mean I have enough time to talk to her.

“ Let´s go babe ! or do you wanna stay here ? “ Alex asked Maggie . 

Maggie said “Better not.I was here long enough let´s go, bye kara !” I smiled and then hugged them both before they left.

At Alexs home :

Maggies POV:  
“ Feels good to be here “ I said out loud. I put on my pajamas and lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I was tired. Then I just felt the Kiss on my forehead I smiled and opened my eyes and saw this amazing woman but this moment didn´t held long because I was thinking about what she said and why she said it…  
“ love you.. try to sleep “ Alex said with a soft voice. She layed down next to me and I put my arm around her and fell asleep. 

 

Next morning:

Alexs POV:  
The best night I had this year. Where is Maggie ? She is never gone so early ?

As I walked to the kitchen I saw her standing there with my shirt on. Oh gosh she looks so sweet in it. How could I have let her go ..?

“ You´re wearing my t-shirt “ I said and she asked me “ yeah is that okay ? “ 

I said so much and everything coming out my mouth sounded so chlichee and than she said

 

She looked so cute I had no other choice i just kissed her 

 

I don't want this morning to end .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The style of writing this is going to change in the other chapters. It won't be as confused as it may be now

After 2 weeks:   
Maggie realized that she needed Supergirls help to find the one who did this she explained everything she remembers but they couldn't find the one.

Maggies POV: 

* a Call from a Friend in her new City * 

"Hey everything alright with him ? " i asked her and she said " Yes he is missing you a Lot Maggie! " 

I forgot that Alex was still there I just asked "can I hear his Voice? I missed him.." 

Alex looked at me and asked me who I missed and i respond her that I will Talk to her later and then she left and went to the Deo. 

"Everything alright there Maggie?" She asked me and I said "Yeah so let me hear his Voice even if he cant speak "   
Oh I missed this little boy so much ....

* Friend sends a picture of him * 

 

Oh gosh look at this little Boy .. "I will be back soon. Need to get some things right here. Talk to you " I said and hung up.

Alex POV on her way to the Deo:   
She said she missed him but who is him .. I thought she were Single and "him " a man? Wow!!   
Why the hell did she say that she loves me ? I don't get it. Whatever I need to calm down. 

Hours later : 

Maggies POV:   
How should I tell her who this boy is ? I mean I need to get sure if she really wants me..  
The easiest way is asking her. 

"Alex ! There you are.. I called you .. " I said to her and she just answered " oh I didnt hear my phone .. got a Lot to do. Let us talk later about it at Home " 

No way ! Thats all now she is going ?   
Ok Maggie take a deep breath you got this. 

"Danvers! We need to talk right now .. I cant wait longer ! "   
Then she walked back in my direction. 

" What is going on Maggie ? " she asked looking mad at me.

"Babe i dont want to hurt you .. but I need to ask you something .. and I really dont know how i should ask you " i said and then she replied " Just ask mags.. dont think too much about your question i am ready " 

I hesitated a bit and then asked her if she really loves me or just because I almost died. 

She looked hurt and than said :"Wow ! I thought i told you what I want and that I knew what my heart wants before all of this happened to you.. All that is left to say is that I really Love you Maggie. Yeah I will always wanna be a mom but you are enough. I just want all of our firsts!"   
Before I could say anything she turned and left . 

Maggie went to her own place after hours Alex decided to visit Maggie to Talk to her about him. 

At Maggies House: 

Alexs POV:   
Wait who is this woman? I have never seen her before.

"Who are you?" I immediatly asked her .   
she turned in my direction and was dressed only with a bathrobe.

"Oh no" she said. As I turned around and was about to leave she called me back and she knew my name which surprised me even more. 

And then she explained " My name is Vanessa I am a good friend of Maggie I won't Stay long cause work is waiting but now I am on vacation..

I am sure Maggie will explain you everything." Then she was silent for a minute and asked me "You know that she loves you ? She really does Alex.. She talked about you everyday and night. Sometimes she thought of calling you but then said it makes no sense. " 

I asked her " why did she thought that it wouldn't make sense to Call me? " i looked at vanessa and she answered "well you wanted kids but she didn't want kids.. maybe she thought that it wouldn't change anything between you and she thought that you may have found someone new who wanted kids and she didn't want to hold you back from your luck."

I thought about what vanessa had said. And then I started to talk about maggie "The thing is Maggie was my luck. She made me find myself and she made me feel that I deserve to be happy too. There is so much we wanted to experience together. So many firsts we didn't finish till now." 

I stopped then vanessa came closer sat down next to me and said "I am here for both of you even if you don't really know me and this Situation is Kind of weird !" 

"Thank you vanessa. I realized what my heart wants it's Maggie I mean I still want to be a mom but first of all I need Maggie by my side . We had ups and downs but thats how it goes and that's the reason why it was real and it felt real. "   
She gave me a hug and told me that I should tell all of this Maggie when she comes instead of judging her because of Vanessa or something else.

It felt good to talk about all of this with someone. I think vanessa is a nice Person and a good friend that helped Maggie to go trough all of this. 

I asked her " so how did you meet?" she smiled and said " Oh a good story .. I've always lived there and worked for the police department. One day Maggie came. She was new and so cold she didn't talk to anyone. After she started working with us it became a competition between us. It went on till one day the fate didnt mean good with me. It was the day I lost my whole family. 

I did not go to work for days and one day she came by to visit me and look after me and since that day she is always there for me when I need her. Maggie is my sister Alex she became my family." 

Vanessas Pov :   
I called maggie and said "Maggie you need to come Home! Alex is here. " 

"Wait what Alex is there I only need 5 Minutes I am almost home. Oh shoot I wasn't expecting her " 

While we were waiting for Maggie to come home I had dressed and asked "Alex ? Maggie is almost here . Do you want to drink something ? "

She looked at me and answered "please.. or I will go insane " I said " Hey don't worry just Listen to her when she is back please! Talk to her like you did with me tell her what you feel " 

When Maggie was back she made me suggestions with the eyes that I should take care of the little boy outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen between Maggie and Alex? Who is this boy?   
> You wanna know more about Vanessa ? You will get to know the reason why she is here in the next chapter.


End file.
